This invention relates to protective storage devices for flexible hoses particularly of the lawn and garden watering type. More specifically, the present invention relates to a housing that provides protection for a hose reel with the hose wrapped on the reel for storage and which is also capable of supporting and storing gardening tools as well. In addition, the device of the present invention will greatly facilitate wrapping the hose on the reel and will allow connection to a source of water under pressure without requiring disconnection of the inlet end of the hose wrapped on the reel in the housing.
The prior art has proposed a number of different structures for storing a garden hose when not in use. The structures have generally included a reel about which the hose is wrapped for storage. In some of these devices, the hose reel has been rotatable about its axis to facilitate the wrapping and unwrapping of the hose for use. In general, the hose must be completely removed from the reel to enable connection to a source of water. While for relatively short lines of hose, these devices have been useful, for any significant increase in the hose length, these devices have not been satisfactory in view of the difficulty of manipulating the hose relative to the reel when moving between the stored and extended positions of the hose. Generally, manufacturers have avoided the use of complicated gear systems and drive mechanisms for the reel in view of the expense involved. Also, since these types of carrier structures have tended to be exposed to the weather or at least placed in storage conditions for a long period of time, the useful life of such drive mechanisms tends to be unacceptably short. In addition, manufacturers have avoided complications in manufacturing in order to keep the cost of these devices as low as possible.
In many communities, outside storage of a hose is not permitted for a number of reasons including aesthetic considerations, safety and the likelihood of theft. Even where a residential occupant utilizes a reel for storage, moving the wrapped reel out of sight tends to be infrequent where the hose is connected to the water supply. Also, presently available reels generally lack any facility for supporting gardening tools for ease-of-use. With many types of different hose materials, it is important to protect the hose during storage from exposure to direct sunlight to prevent deterioration of the material of the hose where the hose is manufactured with certain inexpensive plastics such as vinyl or woven nylon yet many reel type devices have no shielding for the hose.
The present invention provides a hose reel carrier assembly which can be easily moved over the ground for use and operated to wrap the hose easily and which will allow easy extension of a length of hose relative to the reel without requiring connection of the length of hose directly to a water source. Instead, the carrier assembly itself is provided with an auxiliary hose length and a conduit system for connection to a water source while the end of the hose length carried on the reel has one end connected to an outlet carried by the reel. When it is desired to store the carrier assembly with the hose wrapped on the reel, the carrier assembly which is provided with wheels can be easily moved back to a storage position such as in a garage or shed. A number of compartments can be provided on the carrier assembly which also serve to shield the hose when wrapped on the reel from exposure to the elements and sunlight and provide storage of garden tools and the like.
In one embodiment, a reciprocating guide is provided that is linked to a manual drive for the reel so that when the reel is rotated by a user, the reciprocating guide will move back and forth across the reel to uniformly and smoothly wrap the hose on the reel to provide a compact storage configuration. Additionally, the carrier assembly includes a fluid joint that allows rotation of the outlet end of the joint with rotation of the reel thus greatly simplifying handling of the hose length. Operation of the reel is also greatly facilitated by an externally accessible handle, the rotary motion of which is linked to the hose guide for synchronous operation.
The foregoing as well as other advantages will become apparent as consideration is given to the following description and accompanying drawings, in which: